A President's Journal
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: I know anyone finding this Journal would tag me as completely insane. Sometimes I think they’d be right, but it’s all true.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:A Presidents Journal**

Disclaimer:Not My Property, unfortunately.

Summary:I know anyone finding this Journal would tag me as completely insane. Sometimes I think they'd be right, but it's all true.

Rating:Adults only the language is expressive/Dodgy to say the least.

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

AN:Using AmandaC for this little story. She has given her premisso for it to. Which is very brave of her coz she has no idea what she's in for ha ha _'Grins evilly' _

**Chapter One**

I know anyone finding this Journal won't believe its contents. Oh there is one man who might, who always suspected the truth. Only now as I await my fate do I stop to read its pages to remind myself. I ask myself why? Why I've kept a record? The only explanation I can come up with is a simple one. I want to remember who I was, and who I am now.

I sat looking out my window I was bored yep! Bored. I got up from my bed, closed my blinds, and put Battlestar Galactica the Mini Series into my DVD. I sipped my red wine and started to watch it. It was about the only thing worth watching on the box. Man! Edward James Olmos was cute; I'm even fond of Adama despite his stubborn streak. But the President, she's my favourite character. By the time it was over I was well on the way to being pissed.

I decided to call it quits and not bother with "33" and "Water". They could wait until the following night.

**Next Morning**

I stirred didn't want to be late for work. I was on days and it was my last one for the week. I was six years in my job and I thought _'You'd get less for murder in some countries'_.

I opened my eyes _'Where the fuck am I'_, I thought. I saw steel bars ahead of me. The cell I was in was Grey and tasteless oh yep _'interior decorator urgently needed'_. I wondered how I ended up in Mountjoy didn't remember getting banged up.

There was a bag to my left it looked like an over-night bag. I had no hangover but my chest hurt and I was feeling cold.

I looked downward I was wearing a really nice black suit, white blouse and black shoes to. I looked at my legs _'what I'm bleeding skinny'_ I was deffo having a Bridget Jones moment. All my life I had to diet, but no matter how hard I tried I could never shift it all. I riffled through the bag finding a mirror at the bottom. I raised it deciding to inspect my appearance…………………………………………………………………..

I shouldn't have really _'Bad Idea'_ coz when I did! I passed out………………………………………………………

When I eventually woke up, I found, and get this Glactica's Doc Cottle lurking above me _'Creepy git'_, looking a little concerned. _'Big_ _of Him'_ I thought. He was one of the few characters on the show I didn't really like. I wasn't gone on Voyager's Doctor either but at least he had a sense of humour. This mutt was as dull as ditchwater and less attractive.

"Madam President, painkiller here for you", he pulled out a bleeding huge needle (Ok I'm a Kildare woman who fecking hated and hates needles).

"Jaysus! That's the biggest one I've seen in a while".

The doctor didn't laugh but, I heard a soft chuckle from the patient in the next bed. Yep guys! I had awoken in Laura Roslin's body me, AmandaC.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:A Presidents Journal**

Disclaimer:Not My Property, unfortunately.

Summary:I know anyone finding this Journal would tag me as completely insane. Sometimes I think they'd be right, but it's all true

Rating:Adults only the language is expressive to say the least.

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

AN:Using AmandaC for this little story. She has given her premisso for it to. Which is very brave of her coz she has no idea what she's in for ha ha _'Grins evilly'. _

**Chapter Two**

Figured I was having a very strange dream and so I played along. The Doc motioned for me to drop my cacks, which I did, reluctantly. He stuck the needle in my, or should I say in Laura's left butt cheek and injected its contents. I eyed him with equal measures of annoyance and suspicion.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me Doc?"

The dry shit didn't laugh he didn't even smile _'Boring fucker'_. I felt like suggesting he visit Moore Street in Dublin. I know there's a bloke selling lives at five for fifty cent and this arsehole could do with at least a dozen. Again I heard a chuckle from the person in the next bed.

I pulled back the curtain, _'Fecking Kara Thrace'_.

She smiled "Didn't know you had a sense of humour madam President".

"Full of surprises me"

She eyed me oddly. Then I twigged, I looked like Roslin, sounded like her but spoke differently. I didn't have a bloody degree so my language, though fairly eloquent want polished the way hers was.

Given the cell, I had taken over Roslin's body somewhere around or just after Kobol's Last Gleaming Part Two. I started to try to remember Season Two.

"What's the Craic Lieutenant?", I was trying to figure out which episode I was living through.

"We have the arrow and control of the ship"

Yep knew where I was "And Earth?"

"Tigh led a team down to Kobol and got the Co-ordinates"

"Nice One"

She looked at me oddly again.

"You ok Madam President?"

"It's Laura, we're both off duty. What I'm still employed?", was giving it my best shot.

Kara laughed, "Yep the Quorum decided not to impeach you. Adama was none to pleased to hear that"

"I'll Bet, why wasn't I told?"

"You passed out in your cell. You have been in here unconscious for two days"

"Captain Apollo", there was another hunky character and Jamie Bamber, bless his cotton socks was even more devastatingly handsome than his counterpart.

"Got out of the Brig just after you were admitted here"

"Adama?"

"Tigh's in charge mostly. The old man spends most of his time in his quarters recovering, Doc's orders"

"Right, thanks"

I closed the curtain and half limped back to my bed. The pain in my chest was gone only too replaced with nausea. I was full sure at the time I was going to puke, didn't though.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

**A PRESIDENT'S JOURNAL**

DISCLAIMER:NOT OURS NOT GETTING ANY DOSH EITHER

RATING:ADULTS ONLY (VERY BAD LANGUAGE)

SUMMARY:READ PART ONE

**Chapter Three**

I was pleasantly surprised that in this version of the BSG Universe Adama was playing by the rule of law. I wasn't looking forward to facing him that was for bleeding sure.

I was always a big Adama fan, but as I tried to remember Season Two. I had to admit he'd been pretty fucking nasty to my favourite character. I thought to myself _'not this time mate'_. Roslin was always too sweet to him even when he was being a little shit. Well see me I planned on telling him to go fuck himself first time he pissed me off and screw him.

Later the day of my first meeting with Adama was scheduled I was snapping, I was a nervous wreck.

Aside from the fact that he was an arrogant Bollix I still fancied the bleeding pants off him. I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

I buttoned up the dark purple jacket. Little Billy K 'bless his little heart' had got some of Laura's clothes to me. I always loved that suit Roslin wore it during the Mini with some high heels and she looked very well indeed. I even found some limited cosmetics in the stuff Billy sent over. A blusher, eyeliner, mascara and a lipstick. I applied it all and a little of the perfume at the bottom of the over-night bag. I was ready to sort Adama senior out.

I sat in the Ward Room waiting for his nibs to arrive, _'he was bleeding late'_ and there I was thinking that was a woman thing.

Then the door opened, well me heart was in me mouth. There he was William Adama _'Oh Jaysus'_ I thought _'he's bleeding gorgeous, wouldn't kick that outa the bed for eating garlic or having smelly socks'_.

He was dressed in his uniform he'd lost weight. Lads his blue eyes were amazing. No wonder the girls at BSGEB think he's such a fine thing _'he is'_.

Adama didn't speak straight away he sat down watching me. In all fairness and truth I was scared shitless. I thought to myself 'Ah yer fecked now'.

"Madam President" he didn't smile he looked fairly pissed off indeed.

"Hello", I decided to let him lead the conversation. I figured it was the safest option.

"I've discussed the situation with Colonel Tigh. That's why I'm here. My son made a valid point when he told me not to throw away the government because the President frakked up"

As a viewer of BSG I can say hand on me heart that Laura's decision could have been handled better. She coulda talked to Adama and explained things. But hers turned out, having watched the entire series to be right. Course couldn't say that to him he'd have a fit.

"Frakked up!", that was it I've got a short fuse and he just blew it. "My arse Mr lets cut her out of her ship and lock her in the brig if she doesn't play it our way".

He looked at me a bit funny kind of like Starbuck had but I didn't give a shit. Everything about him at that moment had me in the height of it.

"You want a slagging match? Well bring it on. Sod this, see you feck off" I got up and left.

I'm sure the poor fucker nearly died Roslin would a never told him to feck off. Well I often thought she shoulda and I was setting things straight.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

When the invitation arrived on my desk I was more than a little surprised. It was from Colonel Tigh and Ellen. It was their anniversary and Adama had decided to throw them an intimate dinner party.

I hadn't seen him since I told him to 'Feck Of' I had Billy attend all of the morning meetings since then. Three days had passed and I was finding being the President of the Twelve Colonies a very stressful job. I used to complain about my old one jaysus never again it was a doddle compared to this. Of course add to this that I was having cancer treatment and lads I was spending more time puking than anything else. I considered whether or not to go to the dinner party. It wasn't that I wasn't tempted. It was just that I was afraid I might just knock Ellen Tigh's lamps out. See I watched Secrets and Lies, it wasn't one of my favourite episodes, but I had watched it. I thought Ellen was a right bitch. She was another person Laura was far too nice to. I tried to remember the episode and just how bitchy Ellen had been and I thought to myself 'I'll sort that slapper out'.

So anyway on the night in question I spread all of Laura's clothes out on the makeshift bed and inspected everything. 'Suits, suits, and more suits' her wardrobe was well 'Fucking Boring' bit like the Doctor. I called Billy Keikeya in he smiled and sat

"What can I do for you Madam President?"

"Billy I'm dire need of a wardrobe change any suggestions"

He smiled "I could ask Dee for you"

"It would have to be done discretely Billy. I don't want it getting around the fleet that I'm borrowing clothes"

"I can arrange something. What were you thinking you would like to wear?"

"Something feminine would be nice, my suits are fine but it would be nice to look a little different. A Dress maybe nothing too slapperish wouldn't want to give the Commander a heart attack. He is after all only just recovering from a couple of gunshot wounds"

Billy laughed in fact he nearly polaxed himself when he fell of his chair. He finally managed to pull his sad little sweet bum off the ground and left. I sat there for a long time just delaying the inevitable. Boredom took over I got up off me lazy arse and had a shower.

I wasn't long out of it when I heard a tap on my door frame. It was Billy he was grinning and holding a dress in his hands. I thanked him, took the dress and he left.

It was a nice dress dark royal blue it just about covered my boobs but when I turned around it had a V down the back. It reminded me of a picture of Mary McDonnell I had seen when she had a top that had a very revealing V down the front. The V at the back went all the way down. I thought to my self 'If I bend over in this bleeding thing I'll have builders bum'. I thanked god that Roslin was stick thin coz if she'd have had any weight on her it would have looked terrible. In all fairness it wasn't too bad a little make up tie the hair up and id be sorted. All of which I did.

About twenty minutes later I was ready to rock couldn't drink with the cancer treatment the Muppet Doctor was pumping into me. I thought about a nice glass of baileys 'oh jaysus I missed baileys' that ambrosia they all drink in this universe is pure shit. I mean its seriously nasty stuff. It should really come with a health warning the same way ciggie's do.

So off I plodded in my just above the knee royal blue ensemble. I didn't feel like a million dollars I was pretty nervous I hadn't even had a conversation with Tigh since taking over Laura's body and as for Adama well nuff said.

I was suitably late of course had to be. When I eventually made it to Adama's quarters it was Tigh who greeted me. I figured Adama didn't want another fight on his hands.

"Madam President"

"Colonel Tigh, congratulations to you both", I looked sheepishly over at Ellen. She smiled back it was fake of course, obviously so.

I turned to the Commander "Commander"

"Madam President", he didn't look as pissed off as he had the last time we had talked. He checked out my dress though. He liked what he saw I could tell. 'You man you' I thought.

I sat down next to the Commander. Tigh handed me a glass of Ambrosia "I don't drink Colonel". I handed it back to him and fetched myself a glass of water.

We all sat there quietly I eyed the Cylon bitch up and she eyed me up. I finally got pissed off with the four of us just sitting there like bleeding zombies.

"What are we all going to do just sit here like complete gobshits?"

Tigh eyed me "Mam?"

"You've never heard of that expression then. Colonel It means sitting there like idiots"

"What do you suggest we discuss?" Adama smiled.

"I am excluding politics and religion for obvious reasons"

Ellen Tigh Grinned flicking her fringe back before addressing me and the Commander.

"Sex?"

"Well darling", I smirked "You'd know all about that"

"You better believe it Madam President", she was manhandling the poor Colonel who looked seriously uncomfortable with her behaviour and the topic of conversation.

"Well Madam President how was your day?" Ellen was being nice 'Fuck' I thought.

"The usual shit", the two boys starred open mouthed at me. I continued, "Thomas Zarek paid me a visit, now there's a man in need of a good shrink"

"Shrink", Adama looked confused

"Psychologist Commander. Mind you if one did go rummaging around in Zarek's head he'd probably need therapy himself afterwards"

The boys laughed Ellen was almost spiting fireballs over the table at me.

"Madam President, I find Tom Zarek to be very charming. Quite likeable actually"

"Meaning what? Let me guess you wouldn't kick him out of the bed for smoking a spliff"

Now I was getting seriously strange looks from all of them. I avoided looking at Commander Adama because and I have to say this I was very uncomfortable around him. Ok! I might fancy the cacks off the man but that sort of thing didn't usually have me feeling like this.

"I'm a happily married woman, which is more than I can say for you", Ellen was in the height of it. "You dried up spinster"

That was it lads I was snapping now 'fucking bitch' "I would rather be a dried up spinster than Galactica's resident bike. Spread them like flora that's your policy. Coz tell you what Blondie I'll never be the slapper you are not in this or any other lifetime."

"Madam President that's my wife"

"Yea and? It's true isn't it? Rumours be damned Colonel the last time we sat around this table. Young Lee was sat where I am now and she. See her she was playing footsie under the bleeding table with him so there stick that in your bleeding pipe and smoke it"

Tigh wasn't very impressed I seriously thought he was going to ask me to leave. He didn't just looked at his wife. She didn't respond just started to laugh. I felt really sorry for him but he did have a go and I felt it was only fair I set him straight.

It was Adama who finally addressed me, "Madam President, a word, in private"

I thought to myself 'fuck this for a barrel of shit'. I was about to screw with the timeline and all subsequent events and well lads there was no such thing as the Temporal Prime Directive anyway.

"Tell you what Commander I'll leave can't stomach her". I was really starting to lose my temper at this stage. The bleeding cheek of the man, blaming me for the fight when it was that fucking cow that started it. Why didn't he just drag her fucking arse out for a private chat? Probably afraid she'd try to molest him or something. I turned to Tigh and Ellen.

I addressed me comments to Ellen "See you Cylon stay out of my way"

"I'm not a Cylon I was tested"

"Well that's a load of bollix. Baltar's been stuffing us. I'm telling you now Colonel" I pointed at him, poor bastard. "She's a Cylon and when the shit hits the fan don't say you weren't warned". I turned around walked past Adama and left.

I didn't get to far down the corridor nope. Adama was hot on my heels he grabbed my arm turning me to face him.

"What the hell is going on here, you better answer me woman. President or no damn it you just frakked up again"

"Again? We had a version of this conversation before Commander and as I recall I told you to and I quote myself here 'feck off'. And you can be very sure indeed that I meant it" I really felt like shaking the man but he was twice my size (Not Really). Ok sexy as hell but twice me size. "William Adama its not me you need to be worrying about nope it's that bitch"

Adama looked at me I mean he really looked. I felt like I was under a bleeding microscope. I had no idea what he was thinking. I was pretty sure it wasn't good. Maybe he would accuse me of being a Cylon after all with Baltar's tests being doctored to ensure everyone passed he had no way of knowing for sure.

"Madam President how do you know Baltar hasn't been telling us the truth?"

Screw you I thought, "Because you bleeding Muppet he's got a chip in his head it's a Cylon chip have the Doctor check him out. Man I so want to fire the son of a bitch but I can't. The quorum would ask far too many questions. Probably starting with how I know what I've just told you"

"That's the first thing I'm going to ask you"

"I have no answer for you Adama, none. You will just have to either trust me on this or start to re-test your staff. Remember Baltar passed Valeiri and what? She goes and puts two GSW's in you. Well that's just the epitome of accurate wouldn't you say". 'Jaysus' I thought 'now that was eloquently put'.

"Good point"

"And"

Adama looked at me again and I have to say it was a little weird. I don't remember Laura Roslin ever getting the looks I was. Next thing we were walking down the corridor towards the Ward Room again.

When we entered he closed the door and walked towards me. There was something deffo going on with this man I just didn't know what.

Next thing I knew he had both his hands on me shoulders. I looked up at him, lads his eyes talk about the old cliché about eyes and swimming pools, his were fucking gorgeous.

Adama wasn't the handsomest man I had ever seen. He wasn't handsome in a conventional way. There was something sexy about him. I can tell you now when I saw his head coming down towards me I didn't know what to do. I was considering running. I knew if he kissed me it would be over id be fecked and maybe literally and all. What could a girl do? And yep I felt his lips on mine and talk about electricity oh 'jaysus' I thought me knees were going to buckle.

He was gentle extremely gentle. At first his lips just barely touched mine. The caress was so gentle I wasn't fully aware of it. Ok I was in total shock. I was like 'fuck me'. But then he touched me, put a hand on each cheek. Well when he kissed me again it was frighteningly good. He really knew how to kiss a girl.

My predicament wasn't helped by the fact that I fancied him something rotten anyway. The problem was that Laura Roslin, the real one, didn't, at least not at that point. So there I was snogging William Adama as Laura Roslin. I remember wondering if I had just fucked up Laura's life and worrying what would happen if by some miracle I woke up in my own body in the morning.

End Chapter Four

(**Authors Note: Folks this story is a very early one we all know tigh's a cylon bla bla bla)**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors: AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

Authors: AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

AN: Using AmandaC for this little story. She has given her premisso for it to. Which is very brave of her coz she has no idea what she's in for ha ha 'Grins evilly'

Chapter Five

Ok lads got control of my senses back and did the only thing I could and ah kissed him back. I have to be honest here I really wanted to just throw the man to the ground and do things to him that Id spend weeks in confession for oh yep id have to confess this little sin, ha ha. Anyway I put my hands on his chest and looked up into those fab baby blues and pushed away.

"This is a seriously bad and not to mention fucked up idea Bill". I Walked out of the ward room leaving a rather confused and not to mention frustrated William Adama behind me. I walked as fast as I could to the launch bay, I didn't look back coz if I had lads I'd have gone back and oh boy did I want to. I so wanted the man but hay I'm not stupid.

Ok so we were back to not communicating at all with each other. Yep Billy went to all the meetings coz silly me didn't know how to approach the man without ripping his clothes off. I knew in me head the day was coming when I would have to face him and face the whole kiss issue. But in all fairness that little chat wasn't one I was looking forward to.

(Authors Note: At Amanda C's request I am toning down the language. She is trying hard not to swear anymore and I am charging her £5 Euro for every swear word, I am making a fortune as a result.)

The dreaded chat was destiny and me and my big mouth was so going to get me into serious shit. Adama and I as I have said above hadn't spoken directly since we shared a very pleasant snog in the Ward Room. I got a message yep lads the Pegasus had shown up with Admiral, Darth Vader Cain in command. And I found myself listening as she recanted what can only be accurately described as the biggest load of bull shit since Bush got re-elected to office (Apologies to any Georgie Bush fans out there). Anyway I was sat in Adama's quarters half glad she was there coz otherwise himself and me would have had to have had a very embarrassing conversation indeed.

She looked at me and said the whole "You look like someone just shot your dog", and jaysus lads I wanted to punch her out. She even looked evil man how I hated the bitch. I was so relieved when Gina had shot her saved me or William the hassle.

"My dogs called Ben if you must know and he is extremely cute and further more aside from the fact that you look like one, a dog that is. No one would have the balls to shoot me dog coz I'd be reciprocating in kind so there". I got up and walked out. I could be wrong but I think Adama grinned while she wasn't' looking. I don't know what was said and after that point I didn't give a shit either. Fuck her and I'd definitely fuck him. Things sorta snowballed yea I was as sick as a dog literally tied to Roslin's little makeshift bed on Colonial One man this whole cancer thing had me deck wrecked I was just dying for Baltar to administer the cure.

I was really pissed off at the fact that Commander Adama had ignored my information and assumed I was away with the fairies or going through some midlife crisis, 'bugger him I thought'. I had told him Baltar was a snake in the grass and he had buried his head up his arse, 'frakking wimp', anyway after things got hot and heavy and the resurrection ship had been destroyed. I was worried that maybe I had diluted the timeline to an extent that Cain would kill Adama. But luckily as fate would have it she was the one who was dead and believe me the relief of it was overwhelming indeed. I was really looking forward to promoting him to Admiral, he deserved it god bless his cotton socks.

Billy handed me the pips and I smiled at him, he is such a sweetie it's a pity episode 2.16 Sacrifice ever was made the thought of losing him I really liked Billy, I knew I had to let things play out as they were supposed to coz I didn't know when Roslin would claim her body back bla bla. Anyway when Will Adama arrived he was looking as edible as ever yum yum sick as I was at the time I still was thinking how I would love a piece of him. Anyway he was in his dress uniform and looking delicious. In a total change from the episode Billy actually left when Adama arrived I was sitting coz I couldn't stand unaided. He sat next to me. He explained how the Cylon Gina had escaped from Pegasus and to be honest I didn't give a shit. Coz sick as I was I wanted him. Sick or what, anyway, I gave him his pips and congratulated him. I went to stand but my sickly Roslin legs wouldn't hold me up. Adama tucked his arm under mine, which by the way I thought was very decent of him. He placed one of those large lovely calloused hands under my chin and brought his lips to mine yet again (I mean hers, yeas get it). I didn't know if it was genuine affection I saw in those blue eyes or pity. But I didn't pull away. I allowed his lips to linger on mine I allowed myself the luxury of feeling for once. When I felt his tongue in my mouth I was getting a bit worried. I didn't push him away just moved me head slightly so I could speak. "Bill I'm dying, yea you know this don't you. Now in all honestly as much as I'd love to, I haven't the strength". I smiled and not her politicians one either.

"Laura", he was using Roslin's first name. "I know", he drew me into his large arms holding me still. I have to admit I needed this even such a small act of compassion was undoing my resolve somewhat. I felt liquid on my cheeks and realised I was crying. 'Shit' I thought 'how fucking Danielle Steele is that'. He pulled away long enough to look at me. I don't mind admitting I was scared I knew the cure was coming yep Baltar and the Cylon Hybrid's blood but I was in so much pain. It was nice being held and the fact that it was Bill doing the holding made it even sweeter. He wiped away my, or should I be saying Laura's tears with one hand and pulled me back for another hug. I don't mind saying it was oh so nice. If only I had the strength and the energy I would be doing some serious damage to the man. I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck 'Just you wait mate, I'll be having you soon enough'. I know that's very naughty of me but what the hell it wasn't real none of it was real. 'It's a fucking fictional TV show' I thought as I finally pulled away from him yea saw Billy K out the corner of my eye. I planted a kiss on his cheek and Billy led me out. I knew it was the last time I'd see him until I asked him and Doc Cottle to terminate Sharon's pregnancy.

About two maybe three days later I awoke in a fierce state I couldn't breath, the pain was unreal. Billy bless him got me over to Galactica in short order. I remember the doctor telling him they would make me as comfortable as possible. They think I'm about to kick the proverbial bucket.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness I started to get visions the same one's Laura had during the episode. I allowed them to play out in my minds eye it was weird kissing Richard Adar, no where near as nice as it had been kissing Adama which served to strengthen my resolve with regards to what my future relationship with the man would entail 'Loads of Sex'. I opened my eyes and there he was chatting with Baltar about my competency to make rational decisions, well it was Baltar who was talking.

"Gentlemen please do not talk about me as if I'm not here, there will be plenty of time for that later". I was sticking to the script well as close to it as I could. I was finding it hard to think straight at that point. I ordered that the pregnancy be terminated. I could see that Adama was questioning it his eyes reflected his surprise at my comments. Baltar, snake that he is was doing his best to change my mind. I re-used the whole president doesn't have to explain herself to anyone spiel. Adama held my hand briefly then left.

The next thing I remember is waking up to find Baltar holding my hand, not my idea of nice that was a certainty. I felt better the pain was starting to subside, but I was weak and so very tired.

I am not exactly sure how much time had passed I had been in and out of sleep after the injection Baltar administered. I was grateful I was still alive. I wondered for the first time in a while how Laura was doing in my body. I figured I was probably in a Looney bin by now.

Adama was standing next to me he looked like a man who hadn't had a good night sleep in a while, he looked worried.

"Madam President, you look better"

I smiled at him "I feel better", "Bill do you still have the representative from the new faction in the brig".

"Yes Laura I do" he smiled at me.

"I'd like to talk to him"

"I'll wait for you to dress"

He did just that when I was presentable I went to see Mr Yahey and the conversation flowed exactly as it had in the episode. Except at the end as well as telling him I'd have Adama hunt him and friends down I told him he'd get his two legs broke as well. This didn't seem to go down to well with Adama he was scouring.

When I had finished chatting with Yahey Adama asked Billy and me to accompany me to his quarters. I wondered what he was up to. Billy did as he was asked when we entered Billy and Adama sat. I was sat waiting to find out what the craic was. Before Adama could explain himself his phone rang.

"Ill inform the president, thank you"

"The quorum have been asking after you"

Billy turned to look at me "Madam President I can deal with that for you if you like"

"Thanking you in advance Billy. I haven't the energy to deal with those Muppet's at the moment"

He got up and left leaving me alone yet again with the Admiral. This was a definite situation. Adama was being a gentleman 'Damn it'. He proceeded to pour two glasses of water. I struggled out of the damn chair, me back was killing me and went over to the sofa, I sat and tucked my feet up under me. He handed me the water and sat down next to me.

I glanced in his direction he was the hardest man to read I'd ever met. I ventured a small smile. "What's the craic Bill" I used his first name deliberately.

"Laura, I'm not sure where to start"

"The beginning is always the best spot besides whatever it is I'm sure we will sort it out"

"You're not the same woman who boarded my ship and asked me to network the Galactica's computer systems"

'No shit Sherlock', I thought trying not to reach over and put a hand on his cheek.

"This is a good thing or are you thinking it's bad"

"I am not sure".

The Bollix wasn't giving anything away at all and it was wrecking my head.

"Ok let's have it what's really rattling your chain then, I'll take it the way I like my coffee, unadulterated, please".

He smiled at that "To be honest I can't put my finger on it"

I smiled back all the while my imagination was filling in some interesting suggestions as to where he could put his fingers. I wasn't sure if I'd have had the energy for him having just been released by Cottle temporarily. But I'd give it a good try. He would have to start the ball rolling though. Usually I am so straight up especially with blokes I just go for it literally but something made me hesitate with this lad. I found myself despite how badly things had started off between us, liking him. Adama is without a doubt one of the most honourable men I have ever met in or outside of Laura Roslin's body. Even when he pissed me off which was very regularly I still respected him. Ill be the first to admit he is difficult to understand but then I'm not Dr Ruth or Oprah so who gives a fuck anyway.

"Tell you what William when you figure it all out you call me", sarcasm never failed me.

"Someday you will tell me Laura"

"Excuse me Admiral what are you shitting outa you about now"

"The Big Secret your keeping at first I thought it was the cancer. Now I know I was wrong. Something bigger isn't it. Do you not trust me yet Laura?"

"I trust you and there's no big secret", I hoped he couldn't read the fact that I was lying. Part of me wanted to tell him the truth at that point but I knew the shit would hit the fan if I did.

"I'm not a stupid man Madam President, I never was. I know you are hiding something"

"Bill you need a bleeding life mate. I have always loved the odd conspiracy theory or two but I think you are a bit paranoid. I will admit there are things about me you don't know and that I am not telling but it's nothing that's gonna say oh fuck the fleet up". Another lie I hoped I was peddling this well and better still that he was buying.

He looked away from me I think it hit him that I wasn't going to tell him anything further. I have no idea what was going through his head but then since that was the norm I wasn't to concerned. He turned back to me he didn't smile. He took my or should I say Roslin's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. Well lads if it wasn't the most erotic thing I ever experienced. Jaysus who would have ever thought that a bloke kissing your hand could be so, well arousing to put it bluntly. But it was, very.

Adama helped me my feet and back into the wheelchair. I was disappointed to say the least.

"I am glad Baltar's treatment worked for you Madam President". He walked around behind me and wheeled me out the door and down the corridor to Sickbay. We didn't speak at all I could tell he had more on his mind. In that moment I realised he knew I wasn't the real Laura Roslin. My suspicions that this was the case came to fruitition when I came across a report whilst snooping around Cottle's desk the next day. Adama had ordered some more of my blood sent to Baltar for a Cylon re-test and DNA comparison and since the Dr still had and old sample on file he obviously didn't feel the need to say anything to me. 'Cheeky Bastard' I marched report in hand up to CIC. I was like a whore's handbag meaning I was as thick as pig shit and if I could kill with a single look that fucker would be dust. How bleeding dare he, the gall of the man.

When I arrived at C.I.C colonel Tigh was there I could see a hip flask showing just under his uniform jacket on the left side 'bleeding idiot was on the piss' I thought as I approached him. "Colonel where's the Admiral?"

"Madam President he is on Cloud 9, he wanted some R & R Time"

"I see, thank you Colonel", I marched off determined I was going to beat the shit out of the fucker when I got him.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not My Property, unfortunately

Disclaimer: Not My Property, unfortunately.

Summary: I know anyone finding this Journal would tag me as completely insane. Sometimes I think they'd be right, but it's all true.

Rating: Adults only the language is expressive/Dodgy to say the least.

Authors: AmandaC / VRyan (Jointly)

AN: Using AmandaC for this little story. She has given her premisso for it to. Which is very brave of her coz she has no idea what she's in for ha ha 'Grins evilly'

Chapter Six

Right it took a presidential order for the Raptor Pilot from the Galactica to take me over to cloud nine but he did.

I took the time to use the head before heading off security in toe to find the knacker. I had to calm down a bit or I really would lose me religion with him.

I spotted him sitting under a tree he was chatting with Kara Thrace. I legged it over stood in front of him and threw the report at him. He looked up at me he was pretty shocked by what he saw. Adama picked up the report and read it. Surprisingly he didn't address me but turned to Starbuck.

"Lt I need to speak to the president alone please"

"Yes sir"

"Madam President", Kara smiled as she spoke.

I like Thrace she reminds me of my sister sound young woman. "Lt", I returned her smile and she walked off.

I was fuming; being polite to the fecker wasn't an option. "What are you fucking playing at?"

"Laura you need to calm down"

"I'll bleeding give you calm in a minute you son of a bitch". I did something I never would of usually considered but by this time me temper was in full swing. I slapped the bastard hard I even think harder than Roslin had Tigh when she found out about the Suicide bombings on New Caprica. He was stunned I could tell. I wasn't going to say sorry no bleeding way he deserved it and more.

He stood took me by the arm and led me towards one of the small buildings. The one we used for quorum meetings. "Let go of me now"

"Calm down damn it Laura"

I dragged me arm away from him as we entered the building. "Gentlemen", he was addressing the guards. "Please Wait outside".

He pushed me inside gently and closed the door.

"You think I'm a Cylon is that it. Adama, I so want to give you a good kicking right now".

He laughed at that, "I don't think you would succeed Madam President".

"Bastard"

"Look Laura you haven't been yourself for a long time I've ignored it. Madam President a persons personality does not under go such a damn transformation I had to be sure I was dealing with who I believed I was"

The arrogance of the man, I raised my hand to thump him another one but he grabbed it and pushed me hard against the door holding both my hands above my head. "Gods damn it Laura stop fighting me"

"Not as long as I draw a breath", I pushed hard trying to loosen his grip on my wrists. He was stronger than I gave him credit for. I was snookered I tried to calm myself if only long enough for him to let go of my wrists. He didn't instead he did something I hadn't predicted nor was I prepared for he kissed me hard. Under different circumstances I wouldn't have minded but I was still in a temper. I pushed against him again and tried to turn my head. I wondered somewhere in the recesses of my mind if the guards outside the door had been listening to our conversation up to this. I managed to get my mouth back momentarily "Go to hell". He laughed again.

"You got chops Roslin and a damned good left hook"

As angry as I was I almost laughed at the comment. He let my wrists go before he pulled me roughly into his embrace and held me there my anger was starting to evaporate only to be replaced by something more primal. "Oh shit", I whispered it, he wasn't meant to hear it but he did and I heard a sort chuckle escape his lips.

He lowered his lips to mine but unlike before he was gentle. I was deffo on the losing end here, I couldn't help myself. It was like I was on the outside looking in at least that's how it felt for a moment anyway. I kissed him back I let all the anger and frustration I felt go. I felt his arm slip around my waist whilst his other one caressed the back of my neck. AS good as it had been in the ward room this beat that snog ten fold.

He wasn't showing any signs of letting up either. I wasn't complaining of course but we were in quite a public place and I had no way of knowing there weren't security cameras in the place and we weren't giving someone some ammo for the fleet rags.

"Bill, please let me go", I tried to sound calmer than I felt and it worked. He let go of me and took a few steps back.

"Lets get out of here Laura".

That's just what we did he escorted me to the launch bay. We didn't speak on the way back to Galactica. He was thinking, the man was always thinking. We walked down Galactica's corridors in silence. Given that the guards weren't looking oddly at us I assumed they hadn't heard what had gone on. Anyway I entered his quarters waited until he secured the door before opening my mouth.

"Bill why is it whenever we are alone we end up making out like a couple of teeny boppers".

"I believe Madam President its called chemistry"

"Smart ass"

"Don't knock it"

"Feck off"

"That's not very presidential of you"

"Bite me"

Me temper was starting to flare again. I found myself back in his arms again. With the door secured by him when we entered I didn't see any escape this time. But I decided screw you and I surprised myself and kissed him first.

He wasn't minding either. I felt his hands on my waist as I was pulled closer by this time his tongue was already exploring my mouth hungrily. Flaming hell I was really enjoying it. He pulled my shirt out of the waist band of my skirt. I hadn't the strength nor the will to resist him. I really bleeding wanted this. The only thought that crossed my mind as he lifted me up and pushed me up against the bulkhead was whether or not we would regret this.

As his lips trailed a path down my neck and I felt his hand slowly raise my skirt up my leg I didn't give a rat's arse. I wanted this as much as I could feel he did. The evidence of that was pushing against me hard. He took my lips again it was so delicious I couldn't resist this. I knew I should but I didn't have it in me to.

I gave as good as I got our mouths battled. I felt his hands caressing my backside I was lost. 'Feck the consequences' I thought as I started to undo his jacket. I pulled his dog tags over his head and dropped them to the floor. I pulled his tanks out from the waist band of his pants. I tried to undo the buckle of his trousers. To say I was on fire would be an understatement.

As I write this journal I have no words to describe what I was feeling well enough. To cut a long story short I ended up with my panties down at my feet I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He seemed to lose control at this point. I could tell I felt the subtle change. He wasn't thinking straight anymore than I was. I reached down to help him undo the buckle of his trousers. I slipped my hand under the band of his briefs I touched him I couldn't hold him fully. But it was enough he lifted me up again and with one thrust he was inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. It was frenzied his thrusts were hard and urgent. I felt myself crack, felt him let go.

Feck me it was great no un fucking believable. He was amazing, it was way better than anything my imagination could have supplied in a million years. I knew then that whatever happened. However this played out whether I got back to my own life or not, that the last thought I would have this side of the grave would be of him.

End Chapter 6


End file.
